black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xander Achenbach
Xander Achenbach is the second eldest son of the Achenbach household. Xander and his older sister, Mirabelle, are the children of Beatrix Achenbach, second wife of Karl Achenbach, Personality and Traits Xander has refined manners. Although he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking (which the creators describe to be "butler-like"), his words tend to come with a biting edge. He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, no matter how strange they may be. Despite how rigid he may seem, he has a sense of humor. Although Xander is the second child, he takes it upon himself to manage the Achenbach family as if he were the eldest son. He cleans the house, manages household affairs and funds, and keeps his siblings in line. His role in the family combined with his gentlemanly behavior often causes him to appear more like the eldest instead of his older sister Mirabelle. Xander is strict towards himself and others. He is an arrogant man who demands perfection and dislikes submitting to weakness. His personality takes after his mother Beatrix, as he admired her throughout his life as the ideal lady, despite being ignored by her. Xander orchestrated his mother's assassination in response to years of neglect and bitterness towards his older sister. He wanted her to finally recognize his abilities, and thus killed her so that she would acknowledge him. When Xander realizes that his mother suffered because of Cordelia's behavior, he loses respect for her, and realizes that she was never a perfect woman. Though Xander's words are harsh, they shouldn't be taken at face value. Sometimes he says things in order to invoke a reaction that amuses him. He is a sadist like the rest of his siblings, but also has a masochistic side. His particular phrase is schadenfreude ("happiness in the misfortune of others"). Along with his passion for experimenting and making drugs and poisons, Xander loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware. His siblings sometimes use Xander's interests to coerce him into cooking for them by saying that they'll use the kitchen themselves - his siblings have a penchant for destroying it. Leo teases Xander the most and usually blames his pranks on one of the other siblings. Elizabeth treats Xander like a butler, and blackmails him with tantrums. Relationships Beatrix Achenbach: Xander admires his mother, and partially idolizes her as the perfect woman. As a child he sought her affection, although she neglected him in favor of his elder sister. This made Xander jealous of Mirabelle, particularly noting Mirabelle's disregard for their mother's attention. Xander also began to view himself as a second-rate person because he was not the eldest child. Beatrix's neglect deprived him from a normal childhood. Karl Achenbach: Xander has always admired his father, although Karl was not present in Xander's childhood. Xander always wanted to be acknowledged by his father, and he is the only one among the siblings who doesn't hate Karl. For Xander, the greatest compliment is to be compared to his father. Despite the evil his father has done, Xander accepts Karl's actions as something necessary. In childhood, Xander received a gift from his father: a pocketwatch that shows the time left until the end of the world. Xander said that he could not understand the meaning of that present through most of his entire life. Mirabelle Achenbach: Xander resents Mirabelle as a result of their complicated childhood, and he developed an inferiority complex because of his jealousy. Xander caused the fire that lead to the death of Mirabelle's first and only friend, Edgar. Xander's nickname for Mirabelle is "Good-for-Nothing" (穀潰し Gokutsubushi). He also calls Mirabelle spineless. Lilian remarks that when Xander uses these names, it seems that he is trying to push Mirabelle to accept responsibility as the eldest child, rather than simply berate her for her lazy behavior. Trivia * Xander is derived from Alexander, which in turn is derived from Alexandros, which is Greek for "defender of the people". * He is good at chess. * He is right-handed. * His foot size is 27 cm. * He can play the piano. * He can cook very well. * He is fluent in German. * He reads very well. * He is sensitive when he gets drunk. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Achenbach Family Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:Ghoul Children Category:LunariaAsmr